


A Certain Something

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Detective AU, Detective Brienne of Tarth, Detective Jaime Lannister, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Detective!AU. Lannister and Brienne are honest, dependable detectives… who just so happen to have a certain something going on.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Certain Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curating a bunch of fics that fit in this universe, this "series" (A Certain Something) is Jaime/Brienne focused. I am a slow writer, so I will do my best not to leave any cliffhangers in any of the stories. And yes, there will be a fic or two that explores how they came to have the relationship that they do vs. the tension they definitely started with.

**Title:** A Certain Something  
 **Author:** Demelza  
 **Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones and its characters belong to George and HBO, and are used here within this story for the purpose of entertainment only. No infringements of these copyrights are intended.  
 **Fandom:** Game of Thrones  
 **Genres:** Smut, PWP  
 **Pairing:** Brienne/Jaime  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Warnings:** Strong sexual content  
 **Summary:** Detective!AU. Lannister and Brienne are honest, dependable detectives… who just so happen to have a certain something going on.

\/

In the midst of writing her report for the latest robbery that she and Jaime had solved, Brienne stopped at the latest period and let her pen fall atop the report to give her hand a momentary reprieve from writing. She stretched her fingers and wiggled them just so, her mind wandering to thoughts of Jaime; he’d been here not too long ago, but then he’d disappeared at some point and she’d been left alone to fill out her version of the events surrounding their case.

She leaned back into her seat, gave a big stretch before folding her hands behind her head and sighing.

Much as she’d managed it throughout the shift, with the precinct humming along in early-morning silence, her thoughts drifted to the way Jaime had left her feeling after their rendezvous at the weekend past. The physical ache was faint now, but she’d have been lying if thinking about his hot breath against her skin didn’t also set alight the memories of him thrusting his cock inside her.

_But reality beckoned._ She couldn't think about him. Not least of all here at the precinct. Not when every part of her had been telling her for weeks now that being in _that_ kind of relationship, if one would call it that, with Jaime Lannister was just about one of the most detrimental things she could do to her career. Much less what her family would say, if they were to find out.

It was the reason she had stayed so late tonight; her thinking was that if she threw herself into the backload of paperwork she might be able to distract herself for long enough to realize what happened between them shouldn't have happened.

Though the truth was, it wasn't like the weekend past had been the first. They'd had sex before. Many times, in fact.

In the first instance, it had been she who had initiated it; she'd cornered him in the locker room after a particularly tough case and had kissed him hard and fast. Next thing she knew, he was taking control. Her back hit the locker hard, eliciting a deep groan from him when she moaned into his mouth, and soon after their civilian clothing was strewn across the cold, tiled floor.

The paperwork could have waited until their next shift, but she needed the distraction.

It honestly didn't work.

It had been almost three hours now.

_Three hours was a long time._

Their colleagues had already left for the night. And while she knew the coroner and CSI techs were around the place somewhere – it was a hub of multiple departments, after all – essentially only a skeleton crew remained for the evening.

For all intents and purposes? She was alone.

Rubbing at her tired eyes, she picked up her pen and continued working.

She'd let her mind drift long enough, she had to get some work done.

Brienne was busy working through her badly-scrawled notes as she worked on her report, when she heard something stir behind her. It sounded, maybe, like a half footstep, and _something_ else.

She let it slide, told herself it was exhaustion and thought nothing more of it.

The would-be attempt at not getting her attention occurred again, this time, though, it was more of a rustle than a stir. Almost tinfoil, almost plastic. Both, perhaps.

Just by-passers, she told herself.

Another footstep. Closer, this time.

And like an autumn breeze that swept past her, a familiar smell floated near, and she smiled. Oh yes, she knew that smell. The sweet, sensuous, musky scent.

Close to her ear: "Guess who," an all familiar voice murmured.

A smile pursed her lips, and she used her right foot to push her swivel chair, turning it to the left, and she found herself smiling up at the man standing there.

"Lannister." She quickly laughed, "Another protein bar?"

"Yeah," he said, taking hold of the bar and ripping the wrapper open. He smiled with it open, "It remind you of anything?" he asked.

"A protein bar," she dead-panned.

"No, I mean the _wrapper_..."

"Hmmm," she murmured, slight smile pursing her lips. "For something round . . . made out of latex?"

Jaime’s lips pursed. "Somethin' for a longer, harder fuck," he said, when Brienne leaned back in her seat and brought her right leg up between both of his and began to lightly rub against him. The move made him drop his protein bar to the ground, and he frowned.

"Aww, poor Detective Lannister," she teased.

A moan of pleasure escaped Lannister's throat, his eyes meeting hers. "I dunno what the Captain would think if he knew you were slacking off, Tarth."

Brienne's eyes narrowed momentarily and she lowered her leg. Not taking her eyes off his, she kicked off both her shoes, before returning her foot to his crotch, where she began playing with him. "I don't think he'll care," she replied. She wet her lips, smiling.

A split second; he stepped forward, stepped _against_ her foot, his face flinching with pleasure, when her foot slipped down – catching Brienne in surprise – and he leaned down to her, placed his hands on the arm rests at either side of her chair. He smiled, "If I told you I haven't stopped thinking about you tonight..." He moved closer, whispering; "Would you let me fuck you?"

Brienne moaned sweetly at the proposition. "Location?" she purred.

He lightly shrugged with his right shoulder, eyes staying on hers. "Desk looks pretty healthy."

"Computers. Wires," she replied, not liking the idea.

"Closet?"

She didn't like that idea either, and shook her head. "We'd fuck, I'd scream, we'd get caught..."

His lips transformed into a grin. "I can be quiet, if you can."

"The way you screw me?" Brienne said, leaning closer, to within whispering range. "I can't promise I'll behave."

Jaime’s cool blue eyes locked onto hers and she felt a rush of desire she’d never been able to fight pass through her.

Her jaw set, and she exhaled softly. She'd had that feeling before. You know the type; where you wanted someone _so_ badly _it_ hurt with the desire, want and the _desperate need_ to fuck them.

Jaime raised his eyebrows, and the look told her he was leaving the decision up to her. The look in his eyes also told her he knew what he was doing. He'd done it before. Three times before, if she remembered correctly.

He knew how much she wanted him, how badly she _needed_ him.

Driven by animalistic impulse, she went for him. Her mouth caught his as he pulled her to her feet, his arms instinctively going around her, while her hands went to his chest as she tried to release each of the buttons that were more annoying now than they had been in his car.

That's when Lannister pulled his mouth away from hers, and the hungered look in his eyes told her he was going to make good on her submission to the idea of sex in the closet.

Only, Brienne was already growing impatient. The desire in her made her heart race with swiftness; she really couldn't wait for the closet. "I can't, Lannister," she softly groaned, her eyes locking onto his as her fingers still worked those damn buttons.

Thinking 'fuck it', she gripped the left and right flaps of his shirt and pulled them apart, the buttons flying in all directions.

"I can't either," Jaime growled.

Their mouths quickly met again. She worked at his tie next, loosening it, while he stepped them closer to the desk, kissing Brienne deeper.

Breaking the kiss, she breathlessly stared at Jaime. "You have no idea how bad I want you," she said, but the words were merely that, nothing more, nothing less. It didn't matter in either their minds that the walls of the room were made of glass, or that there was the highest chance that someone could, at any moment, catch them.

Jaime was unbuttoning her blouse with precision, though not at all to Brienne's surprise. With each of the buttons free, he pushed the material back, revealing her erratically rising and falling bosom.

She smiled that small, innocent smile he loved so much, before helping him with the fast removal of his own shirt, though the loosened tie remained slackened around his neck.

"You've got a thing for ties, haven't you Tarth?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, grabbing hold of that blue tie and pulling him to her, devouring his moistened lips with her own. "Lannister," she moaned into his mouth, her breath catching in her throat as his hands went to her body, exploring, caressing her.

His movements were slow, intense- _deliberate_. His moves were intent on making the moment last longer, but she knew it was tormenting him inside, and elsewhere. His right hand held her hip, while his left began exploring her waist line, moving slowly, his eyes locked on hers, his lips wet, desperate to meet hers just once more.

Movement, and his fingers went to the button on her pants first, where he released it, moved on to the zipper next. But that's where he paused, a small smile curling his lips.

Jaime’s hands, tantalizingly warm to the touch, sent shivers down Brienne’s spine as he grazed his fingers over her bare skin. Teasing, he inched himself closer to her, let his lips brush against hers.

He trailed his hands from her hips then, up to her arms, where he finally eased her out of her blouse and dropped the article on the floor. His lips curved with a smile and he leaned in, caught her mouth with his, his kisses deep, strong.

"Lannister," Brienne breathed effortlessly as his lips soon parted from hers, their gaze meeting. She didn’t look away as she felt his left hand slide down, over her right breast, stroking her nipple through her bra, hardening it, before slipping down her stomach in sweet, soft, gentle movements. She inhaled quickly, caught between reactions as his hand slid into her panties and he found her clit. Three teasing strokes and he slipped his hand down further, two of fingers slipping inside her, stroking, caressing her.

Jaime's mouth moved close to hers. She wanted to kiss him, she was desperate to feel his lips against hers once more. She wanted it more than anything. But he knew what he was doing, and she stood there, soft whimpers escaping with every hardened stroke, with every penetration. Her breathing only growing heavier as his fingers slid in and out of her.

She whimpered in pleasure, and Jaime lightly bit Brienne's lower lip, withdrawing his hand to lightly massage her clit again. He caught each moan with one tender bite after another, and as her body began to relax, to shudder against him, he slipped his hand out of her panties, and up to her lips.

No hesitance, he brought his fingers, covered in her very essence - across her lower lip, before sucking it deep, and hard, tasting her. She moaned as he did, kissing him and not wanting it to stop, but as always it did.

Jaime gazed back at her, his hand moving back to her panties, where he pushed them - along with her jeans - down. The clothing fell, and as he moved her backwards, she effortlessly stepped out of them, and he brought her to the cool desk behind her.

"Do you have any idea how fuckable you are, Tarth?" Jaime asked, his voice low, yet rough.

"No," she teased, her hands moving from his strong chest to his zipper. A smile formed on her lips as she stared up at him, "Why don't you tell me?"

He kissed her first, then smiled back at her. "Let's see... against the locker, in the back alley outside that bar, the hallway inside my apartment...my car, at the weekend."

"Not where, _how_ ," Brienne said, pushing him playfully in the chest.

Laughing, he growled, low. "Top shelf," he said, and she smiled back.

Brienne's hands made the descent of his chest – playing with his tie and tenderly caressing circles into his warm skin on the way – when her fingertips met the waistband of his slacks.

Their eyes locking, she released his belt with ease, then moved to his zipper, pulled it down, before releasing the sole button that held him inside.

He smiled at her as she unbuttoned his boxers next, then groaned when she teasingly rubbed her hand against the silken material, the action only making his cock ache and throb harder for her. Finally though, her electrifyingly warm fingers were slipping inside the material, stroking him, and he groaned aloud. "Tarth..." he breathed.

"Lannister," she whispered back, her eyes searching his, "fuck me."

Through their own trials and errors, he went for her, kissing her as heatedly as that first night. With her seated on the edge of the desk, he hiked up both her legs and pushed his cock into her wet center.

Jaime grunted loudly, while Brienne let out a husky groan.

Eyes locked on hers, he pulled back.

"Don't stop," she moaned. "Don't you _dare_."

He grinned, kept hold of her legs and began to thrust into her. In and out, pushing hard and fast. "F-Tarth," he groaned, his balls slapping against her with each thrust into her slick opening.

A desperate call, her voice low, Brienne began to rasp his name.

Jaime went harder, watching Brienne's face contort with pleasure.

His groans grew louder. Hers were coming faster.

And then, the pressure within her reaching the high point, she felt the pull of orgasm and she tightened around him as it rushed through her. It was almost like riding a roller coaster. His cock was pushing into her still, and her throbbing, twitching pussy met every one of his thrusts with another quaking orgasm. Until, finally they ebbed out and he was pushing into her slower, almost there himself.

"Fuck, Lannister... _"_ she murmured, staring up at him. “ _Fuck._ ”

Jaime slowed further still, until finally he pulled out. His cock still hard, he stepped up to Brienne and she took the throbbing member in hand and began to stroke him.

He brought his lips to hers, kissed her through every stroke as she brought him to a finish. She was biting his lip when he finally came with an ethereal grunt, his essence shooting over her lower stomach.

"Jaime," Brienne whispered, kissing him again, "You..." she breathed, but she was unable to find the words to finish.

He continued to kiss her for a moment longer, when his lips parted from hers and he murmured, "Yeah, you too, Tarth..."

Smiling, she withdrew her hand from his flaccid cock. "You ever think you'll call me Brienne?" she asked, her voice soft.

He moved forward, kissing her as he reached for the nearby box of tissues. "Maybe," he said, and he plucked some of the tissues out and handed them to her.

She wiped his cum from her abdomen while he used another handful of tissues to clean her fluids from his cock.

The moment passed in silence.

They found their clothes again, though Jaime's shirt was missing its buttons. She had to smile at a job well done, though if she read him right he was a little miffed that she'd ruined one of his favourite white shirts.

Dressed, Brienne placed her hands against his chest and fixed his tie. "My apartment next time," she said. Jaime raised an eyebrow and she added, "But bring your cuffs."

"You have a deal," he said, cupping her face. He gazed up at her for a beat, then stepped closer, reached up to kiss her forehead. "I'll bring the refreshments."

He walked away from her then, and Brienne brought her hands to her front, grinning as she watched him walk off with that swagger she loved so damn much.

Working with Jaime hadn't been her first choice. Hell, she'd fought against it with the Captain when she'd been assigned as his partner. But, honestly? Fucking him was one of the best and most unexpected perks to come out of the assignment.


End file.
